


A special arrangement.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collage AU where Percy just can't seem to make his morning class on time.<br/>Ever.<br/>And since the class isn't offered at any other time, it looks like he'll have to switch schools to keep on track with his major, but a certain Jason grace might have a better answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella hella cute, and and was also a prompt. so ye, let's let'er rip.

          The bell rang, but Percy kept sprinting. He slammed into the door, unable to stop the momentum, and tried the doorknob.

_Locked._

“Professor your class is scheduled too early and my dorm is on the other side of campus so just please open the _DAMN DOOR!”_ Percy yelled as he kicked it.  

          A grouchy old man’s face appeared in the small window and dropped a black curtain on the other side of the door.  

          Percy spun around and pulled at the skin on his face in aggravation and marched down the hall back to his dorm. _Again. For the third time this week._ He couldn't drop the class since it was required for his major, and since it was only offered at this ungodly hour in the morning Percy was on the verge of considering a school transfer when he walked right into the answer for all his problems, though right now, he didn’t know it. 

“Huh?” Percy mumbled as he looked up

“You might wanna’ look up when walking.” The boy laughed.

          Percy squinted at the blonde boy for a minute.

“Do I know you? I feel like I’ve seen you around before.” Said Percy

“Same here. . . Do you happen to know someone named Nico—”

“Di Angelo? Short, angry, wears too much black for his own good?” Percy laughed

“Yeah! Then you must be Percy Jackson, I think we’ve all hung out together without realizing it a few times.” Jason laughed as he held out a hand.

“Well that’s college for you. I’m not good at keeping track of friends of friends anymore, so what’s your name?” Percy smiled as he shook Jason’s hand.

“Jason Grace, and are you still walking this way or?”

“Yeah I was just heading back to my dorm.” Percy sighed as he started walking.

“Uh the dorm building is _that_ way.” Jason said pointing in the opposite direction.

“Not mine. I live on the other side of the campus.” Percy grumbled.

“Ouch, what class do you have this early?”

“Introduction to marine bio. I’ve gotten locked out of class three times in a row, and if I don’t figure something out soon I’m just gonna have to switch schools.”

“Isn’t that a little extreme? Just wake up on time.” Jason laughed

“I wake up a good _twenty minutes_ early but this school is so freaking huge I never make it on time, and I’m not going to change my major so I can’t drop the class.”  

“Don’t you have a friend who lives on this side of campus? Just ask if you can spend the night on days you have the class.” Jason offered.

“I’d do that expect I _don’t._ Everyone I know lives in my dorm building.” Percy sighed.

          The two of them walked in silence for a while until Jason stopped and cleared his throat.

“Well I know we just kinda meet but, I live right next to the building you’re talking about and if you want—”

“Really!?” Percy beamed.

“Sure. We’re in the same circle of friends anyway, might as well start being actual friends.” Jason offered.   

“Oh my gods you’re a life saver.” Percy breathed.

“Gods? Are you polytheistic or something?” Jason laughed as they started walking again.

“Huh? Oh no, Nico got me into this stupid card game and when we play he says it a lot so I guess it just rubbed off.” Percy laughed.

“That’s cute.” said Jason.

          Percy felt his heart skip as he turned to Jason.

“I-I mean the card game! I’m not hitting on you I swear.” Jason said quickly as he started to flush.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it.” Percy said as he shook his hand in a dismissive manner.

          Jason breathed out in relief and stared at the ground as he walked, allowing Percy to steal a glance, and now that he took a better look, the guy was pretty handsome . . . how did he miss him before?

“I think it’s cute that your nice enough to let do someone you basically just meet a huge favor like this.” Percy offered to continue the conversation.

          Jason meet his gaze and gave boyish smile that made Percy’s heart beat faster.

“Thanks.” He said quietly.

          Percy immediately looked away to hide his burning face as they approached the divide of sidewalks. Percy pulled out a copy of his class schedule and handed it over to Jason.

“Thank _you_.” Percy said with a little bow before running off.

          Jason watched the boy dart off, and wondered what he’d gotten himself into.

 

Percy had gotten Jason’s dorm number from another mutual friend between them, and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he decide whether or not he should knock. After about five minutes of him just standing there someone on the other side ended up opening the door, and that someone looked so exhausted he gave Nico a run for his money on dark circles. His hair fell on soft, hazel brown ringlets that were pushed out of his face with a pair of goggles, and there was a black grime all over is clothes and skin like he’d been working in a car shop all day. The smaller boy stared up at Percy with a confused, but almost too tired to care expression.

“Any particular reason you’re standin’ right outside my door?” The boy grumbled.

“Oh sorry, I guess I have the wrong room—” Percy said quickly as he turned.

“Wait, you wouldn't be looking for a Jason Grace would you?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually I am! Is he your roommate?” said Percy

“Yeah, he’s still out on a trip to the library, but he’ll probably be back sooner or later.” The boy yawned.

He waved or Percy to come inside, and after he did the boy closed the door.

“So what’s your name?” the boy said as he plopped down in comfortable looking office chair sitting by a desk stacked with text books.

“Percy Jackson.”

“Percy Jackson . . .” The boy said thoughtfully. “Do you know someone named Nico Di Angelo? Short, angry—

“Wears too much black for his own good?” Percy finished with a grin.

“Yeah! I know you.” The boy smiled as he leaned over clap Percy’s outstretched hand. “My names Leo by the way, Mechanical engineering major.”

“Ouch, sounds hard.” Percy winced.

 _“It is.”_ Leo sighed as he spun around in his chair. “So what’d you need from Jason this late? It’s like ten o' clock.”

“Oh, I live on the opposite side of campus and my morning class is a few yards away from this building.”

“Ouch.” Leo said

“Tell me about it. But anyway I keep getting locked out of class so Jason offed to let me sleep here on the days I have that class. I-If you don’t mind that is.” Percy said quickly.

“Nah he already told me about it. I knew your name was ringing a few bells, but anyway it’s fine. I hardly sleep in this dorm anyway.” Leo said as he started loading text books into a backpack.

“Then where do you sleep?” Percy laughed.  

“In the shop with my semester project. Every time I try to fall asleep here I end up thinking about it all night, so get more sleep if pass out working on it there.” Leo laughed.

“That’s kinda horrible but whatever works.” Percy laughed

“Yeah, it makes me wish was some hipster philosophy major.” Leo sighed

“Really?” Percy spat

“Like hell. I’ll drop out before I stoop that low.”

          They both burst out laughing as Leo finished gathering his things.

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you but—”

The door to the dorm opened and Jason Grace walked reading something off his phone.

“Leo, I got that book you wanted.” Jason mumbled as he brought his phone closer to his face.

Leo plucked the book out his hands and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“I was just on my way out. See ya.” He said before hurrying out.

“Who’re you talking too—Oh hey.”

“Hey.” Percy smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Yeah sorry I’m done, This is starting to look like bad porno and is getting to long for a request since I have 964516531651 others to do. But I like this story, I think it’s cute, so I’ll pick it up when I’m not so busy.**

**SORRY FRIENDS.**

  

**Author's Note:**

> I sorry about unfinished fic. 
> 
> Please use imagination to continue. 
> 
> thank


End file.
